Doppelgänger: Voice in the Dark
by SessKagome and Shade Shaw
Summary: Cuando Mabel descubre un espejo que parece tener un mundo paralelo del otro lado, las posibilidades de diversión son infinitas... o eso es lo que ella y Dipper creen. "El día que veas a tu doble será el día que eventualmente morirás" Pinecest. Dedicado a CookieLovePrincess


**Shade: **De uno de mis viajes a la Sierra para dejar mi "tributo" (?) saqué esta idea un tanto psicológica para hacer un Pinecest maduro XD Es decir, aquí los gemelos Misterio tendrán aproximadamente mi edad, 20 años ^^

Por lo tanto, los no-tan-niños deberían echarse _pa'_ atrás... Mentira, quédense... pero luego no digan que se pervirtieron por mi culpa XD

**Advertencia: ****Pinecest. Terror psicológico y gore. Lemon si se me da la inspiración XD**

**Disclaimer**: _Gravity Falls_ es creación de Alex Hirsch, a su vez en poder de Disney.

**_Dedicado a CookieLovePrincess, saborea este triste y patético (?) intento de un Pinecest maduro XD_**

* * *

******Doppelgänger**

**Created by Shade Shaw Phantom and SessKagome4Ever**

* * *

**_Prologue: Almost End._ **

La noche cerrada proyectaba sus sombras sobre las copas de los arboles del jardín, cuyas ramas rascaban - como si fueran las garras de algún monstruo - los vidrios de las ventanas, acompañado de un lúgubre gemido producto del viento contra esta.

Estaba de espaldas a la pared desde hacía varias horas. La respiración le salía acompasada, casi silbante del pecho, mientras apoyaba la vista en algún punto perdido de la habitación en penumbras; no sabía si observaba los libros de la clase de ese día regados por el suelo, o el pequeño y abandonado trencito rojo de juguete - ultimo vestigio de su infancia ya casi olvidada - , volteado sobre la alfombra; o tal vez la estrecha cama de la esquina junto a la ventana, cuyas sábanas revueltas delataban que alguien (o más de un _alguien_) hubiera tenido alguna fea pelea sobre ellas; o quizás la pequeña fotografía, cuyo marco de cristal que antaño solía protegerlo del polvo estaba resquebrajado, como si alguien lo hubiera tirado al suelo, con las sonrisas plasmadas en el papel fueran una _silenciosa_ acusación... Solo de ver eso, le entraban unas _horribles_ ganas de llorar.

Recogió las piernas, apretándoles fuertemente contra su pecho, mientras deslizaba el cuerpo hacía delante y hacía atrás, haciendo un triste y patético _intento_ de _acunarse_, tarareando alguna canción - la que fuera - con tal de que eso le trajera _algo_ de calma a su desbocado corazón...

¿Hasta cuando seguiría esto? ¿Hasta _cuando_?

Un ruido le hizo sobresaltarse y observar alrededor de la habitación con miedo. ¿Sería _eso_ otra vez? ¿Sería _eso_ volviendo a atormentarle hasta el punto de casi dejarle hecho un ovillo en el suelo, llorando?

Estaba al borde, ya no podía _más... _

Al principio fue divertido _tenerlo, _como si fuera una nueva _clase _de _amigo, _uno que le acompañaba a donde _fuera..._ como una _sombra,_uno con el que podía hacer casi _cualquier _cosa, uno que c_asi _podía _entenderle... _

_Claro _que podía _entenderle _demasiado _bien... _Era ella misma, ¿no? _Esa _cosa _era _ella _misma. _

Sin embargo, pronto las cosas se salieron de _control. _Ya no quería tenerlo cerca de sí. Pero _ella... _no, no... _eso_ no _quería. _Se estaba _aferrando _más y m_ás _a su vida, hasta el punto de... de querer _apoderarse _de ella... Esa posibilidad le aterrorizaba. ¿Y si lo lograba? ¿Y si lograba _apoderarse _de _todo _lo que era _suyo_? Sus amigas, su familia... ¿su gemelo?

―No... _no... _No, no quiero _eso―_murmuró sintiendo como las lágrimas - por enésima vez - volvían a salir de sus párpados, ya hinchados, por todos estos días de constante sufrimiento. Ya no podía más... Ya no quería _más. _

―_Oh, Mabby... ¿En verdad estás llorando?_ ―Se estremeció al oír esa v_oz... _Esa _odiosa _y_ chillona_ voz, completamente _ajena_ a la suya―._ ¿La niñita está llorando?_

_―_ ¡Cállate! ¡Déjame sola!

_― ¿Por qué lo haría? ¿No se supone que estaríamos SIEMPRE juntas? ¿No era ESO lo que querías? _

― ¡No, ya no quiero _eso_! ¡Déjame!

― _¿Por qué lo haría? Tu vida es interesante: Amigas muy queridas, una familia que te ama... y un gemelo que siempre se preocupa por tí... Hummm, que lástima que él no te **entienda** como yo lo **hago**... _

_―_ ¡¿Que... que me estás haciendo?!

―_Solo quiero **llevarte** a mi hermoso mundo, donde no deberás temer más de ese mundo exterior que tanto **quiere **hacerte daño, ¿no suena genial? Estaríamos siempre **juntas... **_

― ¡NO! ¡Dipper! ¡Dipper!

― _Jajajaja... __ Ay, que tierna, la pobre niñita pide ayuda a su hermanito..._ ― dijo la voz soltando una estruendosa risita―. _Grita TODO lo que quieras... Ahora mismo, tu querido Dipper no quiere **saber nada **más de_ **tí**_..._

_―..._

― ¡Eso es lo que tu _crees_!

La puerta se había abierto casi a las patadas, llenando de luz a las tinieblas del cuarto, haciéndole levantar la cabeza, donde momentos antes la tenía enterrada entre las manos, tratando de hacer oídos sordos a todo lo que le estaba diciendo esa _cosa..._ Sabía que _aún _seguía _allí_, pero no le importó... Solo le importaba los brazos de Dipper rodeándole y tratando de hacerle levantarse, aunque no tenía las _fuerzas _para hacerlo; estaba a_gotada_...

Se sentó a su lado, sin dejar de aferrar sus hombros con fuerza. Durante mucho tiempo había _ignorado_ la horrible situación de ella, no porque lo hubiera querido, sino porque no le había entendido... _¿Entendido? _¿Cómo no pudo _entenderle_? ¡¿Como diablos no podía entenderle?! ¡Si es su gemela, por todos los cielos! ¡La persona con quien compartió nueve meses el vientre de mamá y que, para _colmo... _amaba, amaba _profundamente_...

Ahora lo s_abía: _Lo había provocado _eso. Eso _había hecho semejante _resquebrajamiento_ de su relación. ¿Y por qué? ¿Por qué quería hacerle algo semejante? ¿Que había hecho ella para merecer eso?

Nada, ella era el ser más bondadoso y cálido que jamás había conocido... y _esa cosa _le estaba quitando todo eso; le estaba _quitando_ a Mabel... _ser_ Mabel.

Había que _impedirlo, _a como diera lugar.

Ella había apoyado la cabeza contra su hombro, como buscando protección... Eso le hizo sentirse bastante _mal,_ pues se supone que _ese_ era su trabajo ¿no? Debía protegerla de todo lo que intentase hacerle algún daño, como así fue con los gnomos, con Gideón, con _todo... _¿Como pudo pasar esto? Pero ya no _más. _

―Todo va a estar bien, Mabs... Ya no _volverá _a pasar _e__sto... _ lo prometo.

La joven alzó la vista, encontrándose con la idéntica mirada de su gemelo, mientras le daba una débil sonrisa. Sintió su mano posarse en su mejilla, acariciándola con cuidado... Dipper se espantó al sentir su piel tan _helada, _por lo que se apretó más a ella para darle algo de calor; ella se sintió tan _bien, _que no le importó nada más, ni siquiera el hecho de que las respiraciones de ambos estuvieran tan _cerca_ de la _otra_...Ni tampoco que dichas respiraciones tuvieran _acercándose _más...

―Dipper...―murmuró Mabel en la oscuridad... justo antes de que sus alientos se fundieran.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Shade:** Lo sé, lo sé..._ Apesto _(?) Mentira XD Espero que les haya gustado, sobretodo a CookieLovePrincess, pronto subiremos el capítulo siguiente, junto al de _Noche Roja. _

Para mayor entendimiento de la audiencia, explicaremos lo que es un _**Doppelgänger:** _

Es el término alemán para nombrar al _doble fantasma_ de una persona viva. Significa literalmente: "_El que camina al lado" _El término se utiliza para designar a cualquier doble de una persona, acuñado en novelas como **"Dr. Jekyll y Mr. Hyde" **

Aquí trataremos el tema de los Doppelgänger con la mayor descripción para evitar que el público se confunda, pues es un tema muy interesante de la psicología.

Y como prometí, toneladas de Pinecest :3

_Au Revoir! _


End file.
